Weddings and Other Catastrophes
by loserbaby
Summary: Sometimes something good can actually come out of an unwanted wedding invitation. AU Sparky
1. On the First Sight aka Destiny?

**Disclaimer: **I'm a poor creature. I own less than nothing.

**Rating: **T, not sure though

**Pairing: **S/W

**Summary: **Sometimes something good can actually come out of an unwanted wedding invitation.

**Author's Notes: **This time I tried an AU that was inspired by my own deprived life and an unwanted wedding invitation I received. Consequently the story is an attempt to release my own depression without maddening the people that have to live with me. Nevertheless I promise a happy ending, so to all Sheppard-Weir-shippers out there: HELL YEAH!

Something else I have to add is that this thing has not been betaed, but I reeeaaallllly would like my stories to be betaed. I'd love to beta as well, so if anybody's interested in further unpaid work and/or a beta-reader, please tell me!

**Weddings and Other Catastrophes**

by loserbaby

1. On the First Sight aka Destiny?

"Ring, ring, ring" _I hate that noise. Who on earth cursed me with that damned phone? _Lt. Col. John Sheppard resignedly thought, rolling his eyes. Cell phones had the unpleasant tendency to come to life at the least convenient time. Like now. John had just returned from his last mission and was now standing in front of the big lifts in the ground floor of the huge UN-building. The doors of one of the lifts had opened a second before his phone had decided to get annoying.

_Could be something important though._Finally surrendering John answered. "Sheppard"

"You BASTARD!" _Should've probably checked the display for who was calling. _John dryly thought._ I trusted it would take her longer to track me down. _John pondered almost admiringly as the very familiar female voice continued loudly. _"_I can't believe it! How could you? How the hell dare you do that to me! … " _Note__ for later: always know who's calling you before carelessly answering._ "…You f… son of a ..."

The mad tirade of nasty accusation carried on while John observed other people joining him in the lift, the doors closed again and the lift started moving upwards. Having reached the third floor the lift opened again and in a flash the audio harassment sunk into oblivion for John. The opening doors revealed one of the most beautiful women John Sheppard had ever had the pleasure of laying eyes on. _Good God! _Long legs, gorgeous curves and stunning green eyes. Stunning green eyes that were directed at him with a look of irritation, offence and something utterly different John couldn't quite identify. _Damn, caught gaping like an idiot. Great start with a woman. _John inwardly congratulated himself to his clever ways with women concurrently to the female in question's rather unimpressed entering of the lift.

All at once John's attention was turned back when the screaming voice coming out of the phone reached new volume levels. "Damned! Would you please listen to me?! BASTARD!"

"Umm, ah … ". Thanks to the sight of the beautiful brunette John wasn't able to focus sufficiently to come up with something halfway sensible enough to safe his sorry ass from the chastisement.

"Sometimes you're a pain in the ass." The voice stated in now a dangerously quiet matter-of-fact way.

"I love you, too." This time surrendering to his lack of concentration John answered in a sweet sing-sang-voice.

"Go to hell." Was the last sentence followed by shrill peeping.

"Bye, bye baby." _Can't wait to get home._

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth Weir could remember that there had been easy times in her life. Days and weeks filled with love, laughter and happiness. The last month, however, had shown another side of life. Now Elizabeth's only hope lay in the prospect of these terrible four weeks to end after one last UN-conference about security-arrangements on negotiation-missions in unsafe territories.

_In less than twenty-four hours I'll be finally home and away from all of this._ Was the positive thinking Elizabeth watched the doors of the lift opening with. She was stopped, however, from stepping directly into the lift by a man, a quite handsome man actually. _Military, Air __Force apparently__ And trying to live up to each and every cliché associated to that. _The man was very visibly checking her out like it was the most normal thing on earth. Granted, he was hot and at any other time Elizabeth might have even smiled at his expression, but at the moment she didn't have the nerve for something like that. Deciding for a tactic of ignorance Elizabeth entered the lift. And then he started talking.

_I love you, too? _Had Elizabeth got that right? _Bye, bye baby? _Elizabeth had gotten it right. That guy was downright undressing her mentally while not only speaking on the phone to his girlfriend, wife or whoever but also telling this girl loving fluff?

_Men! Damned! It's always comforting to know other people's lives are happy when your own life has become hell from one second to another. Loving couples suck when you yourself have just broken up. Screw that. Loving couples suck. __Full stop._

Elizabeth was relieved she had to leave the lift already in the sixth floor again. Mr. Air Force had hung up and the atmosphere had become excruciatingly uneasy. Leaving the lift, though, and intensely feeling his gaze following her Elizabeth couldn't help but turn around quickly to meet his eyes for one last second.

_Hazel eyes/I'm probably never __gonna__ see him again/__Dazzling hazel eyes that belong to a taken man/Good thing I'm leaving now/Damn, he's hot._

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"So you're here for Col. Sumner?"

"Excuse me?" Distracted, that was the one and only correct word to describe John Sheppard's state of mind after the gorgeous brunette had left the lift with this one last glance. Distraction had made him miss the right floor, the right door and now the address of nobody less than an Air Force General. _Eight __weeks Afghanistan __were__ a walk in the park compared to this._

"I was asking if you happen to be the replacement for Col. Sumner who is not here, obviously." The slow-motion-repetition of Gen. O'Neill's question was accompanied by a raised eyebrow undoubtedly inquiring: _How the hell did you ever __make it Lt. Col.?_

"Umm, yes, sir. The Colonel was very sorry he couldn't attend this conference himself, but he sends his best wishes." John answered, badly hoping he was not communicating the irony Col. Sumner had sent him away with. If the look on Jack O'Neill's face, however, hadn't told him already how awfully he'd screwed up, the General's mumblings about "His best wishes? My ass … " would have eventually.

Despite his not so quiet complaints Jack sat down next to John which gave the latter finally the possibility to take a look around in the big conference room. John didn't even know half of the people that were gathered around the oval table. _Wonder why the good Col. Sumner suddenly had something better to do than this. _John reflected sarcastically.

While John's mind was already wandering back to the absent unknown beauty one of the present unknown people stood up and started to speak. "Good morning, Ladies and Gentlemen. I would like to welcome you all … ". _Small guy, bald head?__ This may take a while. Sigh. _What John feared to become one of those never-ending sermons in which the orators always told more about themselves than about the actual object of the speech was – fortunately – interrupted by one of the side doors that was noisily opened all of a sudden.

Together with everyone else in the room John whirled his head around and was fairly dazed to face THE woman. _That's not possible. Her of all people!!! _In flight school, after John had crashed his first helicopter without further damage on him or the vehicle his teacher had called him a lucky son of a bitch. But this, John realized smugly, went far beyond luck, this had to be destiny.

Whereas a tremendously thrilled John Sheppard had to stop himself from jumping out of his chair for joy the ecstasy of the small guy who'd gotten interrupted was kept within limits.

"Dr. Weir … "

_Dr. Weir? Intelligent, beautiful … perfect. _John painfully bit his lip before his whole face had the chance to become a smile of the size of Antarctica. _Focus, Sheppard!_

Unaware of John's internal struggle the bald head continued, becoming more sarcastic and mean with each pointed glance and word: " … how nice of you to join us! We'd almost feared you'd left us overnight, too."

_What is the guy talking about? _John frowned, suspecting that bald head was hinting at something particularly, although Dr. Weir remained explicitly indifferent. Never breaking the eye contact to bald head the doctor plastered on the most polite smile and walked to the last empty seat on the opposite of John. "Mr. Woolsey, how could I miss my last opportunity of the pleasure of a conference with you?"

"Do you think …" The guy, Woolsey, attempted to shoot back, but was – again – effectively cut off. This time from the voice next to John, Gen. O'Neill.

"Why don't we all cool … and sit down and do what we're here for? I'm not getting any younger here, you know." Conspicuously O'Neill arranged the files in front of him.

Although it was rather evident that Woolsey wasn't exactly happy, he apparently decided to go for professionalism and focused back on his blabber.

The wonderful Dr. Weir, on the other hand, threw O'Neill a grateful glance after sitting down. In the process she accidentally met the hazel eyes of the man next to the General. _Mr. Air Force?__ This is a small, sick and sad world._

Sticking to her tactic of ignorance the eye contact once more remained brief, but intense. Nevertheless Elizabeth determinedly concentrated on Woolsey's boring speech and put on her well-trained poker face to hide her initial surprise.

Three hours later, Elizabeth was grateful to have managed to get through the conference without further shared glances, because somehow she wasn't able to shake the slight feeling that the mask of coolness that had served her so well over the years could be seen right through by these striking hazel eyes. Even if there was no palpable indication – he had, just like Elizabeth, constructively participated in the meeting - that the man on the opposite of her had noticed anything, something in Elizabeth feared he could have sensed her true – and for a good reason hidden – feelings.

Now, since the meeting was nearing its finale, Woolsey started his second sermon, this time about thank you, good bye and farewell. After he had finally found an - ultimate - ending everybody gathered their files and belongings. And yet again John Sheppard was startled after having been … distracted. John had spent the better part of Woolsey's last speech planning a course of action of how to convince Dr. Weir that he was the dream of her sleepless nights. Somewhere between those life-altering exchanged looks he had been able recognized what this unknown thing was he'd seen in her eyes the first time they'd met: A deep buried sadness, maybe tiredness and the worry that someone might notice those concealed emotions. Not for one second within the three hours of the meeting the stunning green eyes had looked the way they'd done back in the lift. It didn't take a lot for John to realize that at the moment Dr. Weir was wearing a mask. And John could tell that she was used to the success of this mask, not only because it was clear to him that she was avoiding his eyes. She was acting … normal, for the lack of a better word, talking and laughing just like everyone else. Her mask must be the only way for her to feel safe. _Déjà vu, _John thought sadly. With each passing hour John wanted to know more about what had happened to make such a wonderful creature seem so incredible sad. He wanted to be there for her, gather her in his arms and tell her that now, with him, everything would be alright.

_Getting a little ahead of yourself, white knight, aren't you? _John sighed, trying to make up a way between noble _contenance_and an instant proposal. _Showtime.__N__ow or never, _John thought as he was leaving his seat in order to approach her. But before John knew what was happening the General next to him had risen as well, muttered darkly something about "Goodbye and my best wishes to Sumner" and rounded the table so that he was now standing in front of John's dream girl, talking to her silently. John didn't know what they were saying, he couldn't hear a word, he merely could be certain that this had been his chance. Past tense.

As O'Neill quickly led Dr. Weir out of the room with his hand on the small of her back, John realized disappointedly, there was little else for him to do except for following her with his eyes.

_So much for destiny__ Life's a bitch. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------

So, what do you think? Want me to continue?


	2. An Innocent Invitation Part I

A/N: Thank you so much for the nice reviews! Here's the next chapter and I hope you'll like it although John and Liz don't meet again, yet. They will, I promise:-)

Anyways, more reviews would be great! Tell me whatever you think!

2. An Innocent Invitation, Part I

_Four weeks later_

"Elizabeth!"

Standing a little lost in between all the chairs and tables of the small street café, Elizabeth turned around and finally spotted the woman she'd been looking for. "Sam!"

Samantha Carter, one of Elizabeth's eldest and closest friends, jumped out of her chair and they both hugged each other enthusiastically. "It's been so long!" Sam exclaimed dramatically as they sat down.

"I know! I'm so sorry and I'm sorry that I'm late now." Shrugging, Elizabeth smiled sheepishly at her friend. "I seem to have lost my sense of orientation in this town completely. I suck at finding things here and unfortunately this café was no exception." Although Elizabeth was now living back where she'd grown up at, she wasn't exactly familiar with the town of Washington. All those years, first at college, then in New York and on foreign travel had changed a lot of things, for her as well as for the town.

"No problem, I only arrived five minutes ago myself. Just glad you're here now." Sam beamed, honestly and deeply happy to see the friend she'd known from her first day on college. "And you might remember that it takes me forever as well to get used to new surroundings." It took a second for Elizabeth to understand what Sam was hinting at, but then Elizabeth laughed out loudly at the memory. One time, at the very beginning of their college time, Sam had gone completely lost on the campus. Some guy had helped her and had never let it live down. Since then he had told everyone who wanted or didn't want to hear it that he and Samantha Carter were meant to be.

"You think that guy – what was … "

"Rodney McKay" Sam groaned.

"Yeah, that was his name! Do you think he's still waiting for you to come to terms with your immortal love for him and propose?" Elizabeth teased, grinning. After all those years, still only the mentioning of the name McKay brought Sam to sheer horror.

"Hell no! Yuck!"

Three cups of coffee, more than one hour of reminiscing on the good old times and one near death laugh attack for each Elizabeth and Sam later, there was a pause of comfortable silence which gave Sam the possibility to advance to more serious topics. "It's good to hear you laugh again, Liz."

"I know. I'm so glad to be here now, away from … you know … New York."

Sam nodded sadly, instantly remembering her husband's fury after his return from New York. "Jack was, and actually still is, extremely mad with Woolsey and his hyenas. He can't wait to meet him next week again." Sam grimaced while Elizabeth nodded sympathetically.

"I was so grateful he was there. Frankly, another verbal battle with Woolsey was the last thing I needed back then."

"Who ever does? But just for the record, you would've kicked his bald ass!"

Elizabeth laughed once more and slowly she realized this was one of the things she'd missed the most lately: being with true friends like Sam, talking and having fun, miles away from constant headaches, endlessly depressing negotiations and scavenging bureaucrats.

"So, how's everything going? How's little Jacob doing?" Elizabeth asked, calculatedly changing the subject.

"He's becoming more and more like Jack every day. It's scary, actually."

"And daddy Jack's proud as hell?" Elizabeth grinned, grateful that Sam hadn't decided to push any subjects.

"You bet. But what's new with you? When are you gonna start at the university?"

"Tomorrow's my first day, and the day after that I'm gonna give my first course." Elizabeth smiled insecurely. "I'm as afraid as the worst freshman."

"You'll do great. I'm sure the students and the staff will like you. You always were a wonderful teacher."

"We'll see. But I can't wait to see Daniel there; I haven't seen him in ages."

"Say hi from me to him as well when you meet him! Since we're all in the same town for once, maybe we can breathe new life into the famous tradition of the Weir-Carter-Jackson movie nights!" Sam grinned devilishly.

"My liver, if I'm not wrong, is not the only one that's not that young anymore." Elizabeth stated dryly. Back in college those "movie nights" always had suffered from a certain nasty tendency to end in headaches, rings under the eyes and therefore missed courses in the next morning.

"Don't go sell yourself short! Your liver always could keep up fairly remarkable." Just as dryly, Sam answered.

"Oh shut up!" Playfully Elizabeth threw her napkin at Sam. "But since you're asking what's new, here's something." Elizabeth grabbed her bag, took some white envelope out of it and put it on the table.

"What's that?"

"A letter apparently."

"Smartass. What's in there?" Sam took the envelope only to become aware that it hadn't been opened yet.

"I had a … a … something like … a bad feeling about it." Sam frowned at Elizabeth's uncharacteristically stammering. "I mean could you … you know … "

"… open it?" Sam finished the question for Elizabeth who simply nodded.

Elizabeth observed Sam opening the envelope and taking out another a bit smaller envelope with flowers and hearts on it. _Bad sign. _Elizabeth's premonition seemed to be verified as Sam made contact with the concrete content of the letter, a card of a soft pink. _Damn. Being right sucks. _Elizabeth hit her head on the table when she recognized one of the names on the card.

Since usually neither of them was known to get overly theatrical at every more or less appropriate occasion, seeing Elizabeth, her rational and calm friend, like this was something of a rarity for Sam. What kind of letter was that? Sam opened the card and … almost forgot to breathe for a second.

_Elizabeth __Weir and Guest_

_Mr. and Mrs. Michael Sheppard_

_and _

_Mr. and Mrs. Eric Wallace_

_request the pleasure of your company_

_a__t the marriage of their children_

_Madeleine __Vivien__ Sheppard_

_and_

_D__r. Simon __Gregory__ Wallace_

_on __the first __Saturday__ of October_

_two thousand and seven_

_at four o'clock in the afternoon_

_St. Paul's Church_

_Washington__D.C._

"He's getting married?!" Sam was genuinely shocked.

"I had heard he was back with one his ex-girlfriends, but I didn't think he was that eager to get down the aisle." Elizabeth had feared it could have been Simon's invitation, but the confirmation of her presentiment still stunned her. _It's been less than 3 months._ Elizabeth shook her head slightly in disbelief.

"You knew that he was seeing someone? Without telling me?" Sam shrieked practically.

"I haven't …" Elizabeth started to react, but was interrupted by a male voice coming from behind her.

"Ladies." Elizabeth turned around to see Jack O'Neill approaching. Reaching Elizabeth's and Sam's table, Jack bent down to give his wife a peck on the lips. "Mrs. O'Neill."

Sam only exhaled unmistakably annoyed, whereas Elizabeth used the chance to tease the Air Force General. "General Carter, as always it is a pleasure to see you."

Jack put on his best I'm-so -cute-and-innocent-and-you-hurt-me-nevertheless-face as Sam giggled and Elizabeth broadly smiled. "Together again for ten seconds and already conspiring. Life's not fair." Dramatically Jack wiped away a non-existent tear from his cheek.

Another heartbroken sigh later Jack ultimately had sat down as well. Straight away he became aware of the card that was lying on the table. "What disease in pink is that supposed to be? Only looking at it causes me headaches."

"See yourself." Throwing her hands up slightly in a gesture that spoke of defeat, Elizabeth allowed Jack to take a look at the invitation himself. Accordingly, he picked the card up and examined it.

"The guy wants you to be at his wedding?" The Air Force General was also taken aback.

"Our families have known each other forever. He's just being polite."

"Yeah, and I'm Mary Poppins."

"Jack, … " Elizabeth ran her hand through her hair, trying to find the right words to explain a complicated situation she didn't really seem to fully grasp herself.

"Don't tell me you're actually sorry not be the lucky gal that gets to become Mrs. Doctor Dense!"

"No, I'm …" Realizing Jack's use of the nickname he'd given Elizabeth's ex-fiancé Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Simon" She emphasized his real name "is a nice man and …"

Jack broke her off pretending a yawn. "... only hearing his name makes me yawn."

Elizabeth stuck her tongue out at her friend who just laughed. "You know I'm right! There was a reason you broke it up with him." As soon as the words had left his mouth Jack wished he could take them back. A desire that was reinforced by his wife who immediately slapped him on his upper arm. Sometimes he could be the proverbial bull in the china shop.

Elizabeth merely flinched for a second at the mention of the unceremonious end of her former relationship. She honestly wasn't proud of that day of her life. But at the moment she was determined to appear indifferent.

The pretty uncomfortable silence was fortunately finished promptly by the waitress who emerged with the bill. As soon as Sam had paid for both herself and Elizabeth despite the latter's objections, they got ready to leave the café. Shortly before they would've separated Sam came up with an idea. "Come on, why don't you accompany us picking up Jake now? He'll be thrilled to see his favorite auntie Lizzie again."

Elizabeth's face immediately lightened up at the prospect of meeting the little boy. "I'd love to."

As the threesome reached Jack's car and were about to enter the vehicle, Sam abruptly turned to Elizabeth, as if she'd all of a sudden remembered something important. "Umm, Liz?" Sam coughed quietly, which made Elizabeth meet her eyes, looking expectantly.

"Umm … who, you know, the wedding … umm … who are yougonnagowith?"

Although Sam had asked the question with the speed of light, Elizabeth had gotten it. And all at once her head dropped again. _Damn. Back to the headaches._


	3. An Innocent Invitation Part II

A/N: First of all I want to thank you all for your nice reviews! I'm glad you like the story so far and I hope you'll the next chapters as well! Keep telling me what you think!

Another huge 'thank you so much!' goes to my new beta-reader!!! Without Haleakala's help the chapter would be a lot less understandable:-D

3. An Innocent Invitation, Part II

The music was so loud he heard it getting out of his car. The Rolling Stones were thundering "Paint it, Black" out of the kitchen window. _Shit, this is __gonna__ get ugly - again. _John put his key in the lock of the front door of the huge old house, trying to get the door open without a sound.

The short camping trip to the small lake his father had shown him all those years ago was so laid back, so relaxed, so … quiet. But now John Sheppard was back in reality. Before he left four days ago, he thought he'd perceived the slightest hope of returning to a halfway normal relationship with her - she'd made coffee and shared it with him without spilling it on him vindictively like she'd done a few times, mostly after his halfhearted attempts of apologies - but now? Loud rock music seemed to be a bad sign.

_Welcome to another day in hell_.

Although it seemed that he had managed the front door without unnecessary noise, but there was no way he could make it past the kitchen without drawing attention. _Come on, Sheppard, you've faced evil terrorists. An - admittedly pissed - little sister won't kill you. _

Even though John wasn't totally sure Annika wouldn't simply tear off his head, he entered the kitchen bravely, turned the music down a bit and greeted her tentatively. "Hi!"

"Johnny, oh my beloved older brother! Welcome home!" Looking up from what John guessed to be meal preparations (although Annika usually never cooked) Annika welcomed him with an evilly polite smile and a voice dripping with sarcasm. _She's __gonna__ kick my sorry ass all the way to the moon and back. _John suddenly regretted teaching her those nasty self defense moves.

"Can I help you?" John asked carefully.

"You're so wonderful , you always want what's best for me. What would I do without you?"

"Annika, are you alright? You seem so … "

"… happy?" She hissed in a dangerous tone that dared him to reply. "Oh, I am happy. You know me, I'm always happy. But today there are so many reasons for me to be especially happy." Annika's voice was on the verge of a manic scream, and the knife she used to chop the lettuce heads became more and more like a lethal weapon in her hands.

"And that's why you're slaughtering innocent vegetables?"

Looking down at the battlefield her cooking place had become Annika breathed out deeply and put the knife down, a gesture John truly took comfort in. Maybe he had interpreted the last week correctly that had indicated she was also sick of fighting all the time. Maybe today was the opportunity for a civilized talk after all.

The younger Sheppard walked around the kitchen aisle to sit at the small wooden table. "Lorne called today. His mission has been extended so that he won't be returning until the beginning of October."

Annika's features betrayed the hurt she was feeling, and John immediately felt remorse. He knew this mess was mostly his fault and although he'd apologized a thousand times already he decided to try and say sorry another time. With a bit of luck in the end it would initiate the first real conversation between brother and sister since his return from Afghanistan.

"Annika, I'm sorry." He sat down next to her and lifted her chin with his hand to make her meet his eyes. "I am truly sorry. I shouldn't have reacted … like … that."

Exhaling noisily, Annika leaned onto the table, her elbow resting on the tabletop and her hand supporting her chin. "You're terrible, you know that? As if I could stay mad with you when you look at me with Bambi eyes."

"I promise to see what I can do to help to get him back earlier." John smiled encouragingly, genuinely glad to be back to their old ways of mocking and teasing each other.

"Thanks." She said, gathering herself again. "Umm, anyways, there's another reason to be happy, because we received an invitation today." Annika picked up something from the table that John hadn't seen before and handed it to him.

"Please, take a look. This will make you happy as well."

After having read the dangerously pink card John sank down deeply into his chair, resignation written all over his face. "Oh no."

"Oh yes!" Annika shot back with cynicism and clearly pretended enthusiasm. "Don't tell me you're not excited! I can't wait to see cousin Maddie going down the aisle. Remind me to bring enough tissues along, I'm sure I won't be able to hold back my tears."

"The whole mob is going to be there." John groaned. "Hell can't be worse. Do I have to go?"

"Since the _mob _happens to be our family, there's hardly a way to avoid it, unless you decide for the noble way of suicide, but even then Grandmother would probably make a deal with the devil to get you back just for the day of the wedding."

John could tell that Annika was right. Good old granny was a dragon, a trait she'd passed on to the one and only grandchild she was pleased with, cousin Maddie.

"Do you know the poor creature she decided to torture for his sorry lifetime?"

"Never heard of the guy. But experience tells me that 'Maddie-honey' somehow found out he had hefty checkbook and never bothered to inquire further."

"Do I really have to go?"

"Yes. It's heaven's punishment for destroying my love life."

"Oh gimme a break!" There were several things a brother didn't want to think about regarding to his little sister. The whole disaster between them had only started in the first place because of the connection of those two, for John simply incompatible, terms: baby sister and love life. John shrugged, yet again trying to free his mind from upcoming nightmares.

While John was busy clearing up his head, Annika changed the subject. "Oh, before I forget, I have to be at the University for a Project meeting awfully early tomorrow so you're gonna have to get your coffee yourself tomorrow morning. Don't know when I'll be back though."

"Yeah, I know. Your boss likes to take his time."

"Dr. Jackson just loves his work. Tomorrow we'll make the preparations for his next excavations near Giza."

"You Indiana-Jones-wannabes are strange figures." Unfortunately, John chose that moment to shake his head in mock dismay, and didn't see the sponge flying through the air.

"Hey!" he exclaimed.

"Well, you got what was coming to you!" Annika said, laughing.

After a while of a halfway comfortable silence, John raised his eyes to his sister again. "Anni?"

"Don't call me that."

Plainly ignoring the complaint about her detested nickname, John continued. "I'll take over the house cleaning for a month if you tell the _mischpoke_ that I can't come to the wedding because I'm mortally ill, fighting the grim reaper, positively on my death bed. "

"You know what they say, a problem shared is a problem halved," Annika replied sweetly, and added vigorously, "If I have to be there, you have to be there. Period."

"House cleaning for two months?"

"In your dreams."


	4. Almost Perfect

A/N: Thank you again for reading and reviewing!!! You keep me going! Hope you'll enjoy this chapter also. Tell me what you think!Huge thanks as well to Haleakala, my amazing beta-reader!!! Wouldn't know what to do without you:-)

------------------------------------------------

4. Almost Perfect.

The sun was warming Elizabeth's face as she was sitting in one of the campus cafeterias, enjoying some free time between her courses. Elizabeth truly loved this time of the year; the early fall with all the beautiful colors and the chilly weather. At present her years in New York seemed to belong to another life. In Washington, with the work at the university and her friends (especially Sam and Daniel) life could be perfect. Except for a few things. Elizabeth's face fell as a thought she had tried to banish for good stubbornly resurfaced.

Elizabeth groaned, cursing the imminent wedding. She could effortlessly imagine all the people that would be there: Simon's family, of course, their very important High-Society-friends and countless other vultures. There was no way Elizabeth could go through that on her own. A lot of these people would know her and within seconds her former relationship to Simon would be the major topic along with the spectacular "Weir affair" her father had provoked.

_Dad …_, Elizabeth sighed, … _had __better not go there._

While Elizabeth was contemplating the dilemmas, that kept haunting her, Daniel Jackson approached unnoticed. "Hey! I hope work hasn't driven from your mind little things like, oh I dunno, sleep and eating?" He smiled at her.

Surprised, Elizabeth looked up and returned the smile, shrugging. "Got a little carried away."

Only then Elizabeth became aware that there was someone else standing behind Daniel. Curious, Elizabeth looked at the young woman who appeared to be in the middle or end of her twenties. For a split second she seemed familiar, but Elizabeth quickly concluded that she must've come across her on the campus once.

Daniel observed Elizabeth's glance and realized the two women didn't know each other yet. "Oh, sorry, where are my manners? Elizabeth, this is Josephine Sheppard. Finn, this is Dr. Elizabeth Weir."

"Nice to meet you. Daniel told me so much about you!" The girl, Josephine, gave a friendly smile as she shook Elizabeth's hand.

"Likewise." Elizabeth couldn't help but return her smile as well. "Sit with me?" She invited them.

"Love to, but first I need to … you know." Josephine jerked her head into the direction of the restroom, and hurried off that way.

Daniel, instead, took a seat and met Elizabeth's big, questioning eyes. "She's nice. Is she … are you … ?"

"What? Finn and I? Oh god, no! She's crazy!" He shook his head vehemently, and it was very clear to Elizabeth that he never spent a second thinking about her that way. "She works with me at the archeological department."

"Nothing better than crazy coworkers, huh?" Elizabeth smirked, her voice full of innuendo.

Whirling his hands around, Daniel seemed to search for a totally non-incriminating response. "She's amazing … as an assistant, I mean, she's doing a great job … " Only a second before getting seriously desperate, it dawned on Daniel that Elizabeth was just teasing him. "Oh, forget it!"

Elizabeth laughed; she and Sam always had great fun teasing the sometimes confused scientist. Daniel sensed a chance to use Elizabeth's good mood to dig up what was going on with her. "Umm, Liz, are you alright? You seemed to be in another world when we arrived."

"I only have two weeks left until I have to go to that damned wedding."

"Oh." Elizabeth had already complained a lot about this strange wedding and the lack of company she would suffer from. "Why don't you just excuse yourself? Like you were sick, busy or something?"

"Never!" Elizabeth answered instantly. Not that she hadn't yet considered this way out, but her pride and a bit of spite forbade it. "They'll think I'm running away from them, first New York with the UN and then this wedding. No, I'll never let them believe they have defeated me. "

Initially Daniel wanted to ask her if she thought she was at war, but then made up his mind. He surely didn't want to face the ensuing rant. On the other hand, maybe throughout the last months, after her father had left the UN in such a dramatic fashion, she _had_ felt like she needed to fight a war. A war for and in her father's place. "I would've loved to go with you, you know, but unfortunately I'll be in Egypt."

"Lucky you."

---------------------------------------------------

_Damn, damn, damn!_She was cursed. She'd never learn to be on time, well, at least not today. The lecture, she wanted to hear, had begun ten minutes ago and where was she? Dashing haphazardly toward her destination. _Damn!_

She was caught up in thoughts of the excuses she would use this time as she rounded the corner to her class. Too caught up, unfortunately, to notice the woman walking towards her. Until it was too late.

Papers flew everywhere in a confused flurry. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" she apologized quickly, helping the woman gather her scattered belongings. Handing the things back to the harried woman she looked in her face for the first time. To her surprise, she recognized Elizabeth Weir, with whom she and Dr. Jackson had shared almost every lunch the past week. "Elizabeth? Hi!"

"Josephine? How are you?" Elizabeth smiled genially.

"I'm fine, thanks." Suddenly remembering the lecture, Josephine raised her left arm to glance at her watch. Out of her eye, she saw something pink among the documents in Elizabeth's hands.

_It can't be, can it?_ She stared rather blatantly at the documents in Elizabeth's hands, wondering ... The doctor followed her gaze, puzzled. "Umm, Josephine? Something I can do for you?"

"Told you … y'can call me … Finn," she answered absently, still curious to see if the pink slip of paper was what she thought it was. Another few seconds of staring later, Elizabeth seemed to have enough and inquired in a voice she usually used to discipline her students. "Finn! are you alright?"

Josephine's attention snapped back to Elizabeth. "Sorry, I was … umm, is that … umm, Madeleine Sheppard and …"

"What?" When Elizabeth still didn't understand what the other woman's problem seemed to be, Josephine pointed at the envelope in Elizabeth's hands.

_Madeleine Sheppard?_ Was she talking about the wedding invitation? Slowly her strange behavior started to make sense for Elizabeth. "Madeleine Sheppard and Simon Wallace," Elizabeth finished for her.

"Join the club," Finn said, resigned.

"Really? How … ?" Elizabeth was confused for a moment, but then she recalled when Daniel had introduced Finn. _Josephine Sheppard. _"Sheppard, your name's Sheppard as well."

"Afraid you're right. Maddie's my cousin. And you're related to the groom?"

"No, no, he's … he's … an old friend."

"Oh, okay." Josephine didn't press any further. Instead, it struck her that Elizabeth could be her opportunity to solve the annoying wedding gift problem. Silently canceling her plans with the lecture, she decided to go for her chance. "Umm, Elizabeth, since you're friends with the groom, do you have any idea what would be a good present for them? Cousin Madeline and I are not … close, thank God we're not, since … well once you get to know her you'll know what I mean, but … umm, where was I?"

While Josephine was scratching the back of her head with her hand somewhat confusedly, Elizabeth inwardly agreed with Daniel about the state of her mind. _Insane, indeed._

"Right, my brother and I are going to go gift shopping this afternoon, but we're still completely clueless. Can you help us?"

_Three day__s until the wedding and they do__n't have a prese__nt or even an idea__ That's not much. Although, only three days until the wedding and I'm still dateless._ "Don't get me wrong, I'd love to help you, but I'm not sure if I'm the right person … "

Pleadingly, Josephine cut her off. "Please, I'm really desperate. My family will go ballistic if my brother and I harm the illusion of the incredible happy and loving Sheppard-family, which means we have to show up like … " As if to support Daniel's assessment of her frame of mind, she was whirling her arms around wildly. " … and … and if we don't show up with an appropriate and stunning present that at least one of them likes Maddie will go squealing to Grandmother, who will then in return disinherit me! Please, you see how grave the situation is! Don't make me beg even more! We have only three days left!"

Although Elizabeth was tempted to decline on the spot, a little voice inside her head stopped her. Some "allies" in the lion's den wouldn't hurt and this could be the perfect chance to make some, and even crazy allies were better than no allies. "Okay then, why not. I was going to get an object of early African art for them, Simon likes this stuff." Elizabeth tried to sound casual, whereas actually, the love for African art was one of the few things she and Simon had shared. With such a present Elizabeth hoped to be able to make peace with him. Maybe giving away this idea would hinder her wish of tying up loose ends, but in the short run, "allies" seemed to be more important right now and Elizabeth didn't have other ideas for presents. "Do you know where to get such stuff?"

"Yeah, Dr. Jackson once told me about such a shop. It's not exactly close, but … umm why don't you just join us afterwards? If you have time, I mean. I can show you where the shop is and you can pick something suitable. My dear brother will pick me up at three. "

For the second time, Elizabeth wanted to refuse straight away, but decided against it. For once, in all probability she would hardly make it to the shop on her own since she could find neither the time nor the shop itself on her own. And secondly, to her own surprise, she found herself really looking forward to going shopping with friends, insane or not. "Thank you, that would be great."

"Alright, then. Meet you at three at the main entrance."


	5. Destiny Revisited

A/N: so here we go with the next chapter, John and Liz together again :-D  
before we start, as always huge THANK YOUs for all your nice reviews and to my beta!  
hope, you like the chapter! I would looove to know what you think :-)

5. Destiny Revisited.

John arrived at the main entrance of the university a few minutes early. Since in all likelihood she would be late anyhow, he was planning on taking a little walk around in the campus gardens to gather all the strength it would require to survive a shopping tour with his sister.

But today, of course, she had to be on time, John thought as he spotted her near the entrance. Destiny seemed to hate him lately.

"Who are you and what have you done to my sister?" Just like John had hoped, his sister jumped in shock when he approached from behind.

"Sooner or later, you're going to be my death," she answered, her expression clearly annoyed as she turned around.

"Sorry, I …"

"Save your breath, I know you wouldn't mean it anyways."

"I'm hurt!" In a theatrical gesture John put the palm of his hand to his chest, just above his heart. When she kept looking at him in annoyance, he dropped the act unglamorously. "Honestly, since when are you not only on time, but early?"

"Well, get ready to be amazed. I solved the gift problem," she replied smugly, ignoring his question.

"Really?" John inquired, incredulous.

"Yeah, I know, it's like a miracle. A while ago, Dr. Jackson introduced me to a new teacher at the university and it turned out that she's also blessed with an invitation to the wedding. She belongs to the groom's side, though."

As if on cue, the younger Sheppard noticed Elizabeth quickly walking towards them. "There she is."

John followed his sister's glance, expecting to see another academic wallflower with horn-rimmed specs. When he caught sight of the woman his sister was talking about, he was indeed shocked. More than shocked. He literally forgot to breathe for a second.

This couldn't be. A dream, this had to be a dream. He squeezed his arm quickly to check if he wasn't only in one of the fantasies again that had been haunting him after meeting the gorgeous Dr. Weir for the first time back in New York. But no, this was reality and the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen was walking towards him. Actually, she was already standing in front of him, speaking to his sister. If John's mind hadn't ceased to work at all immediately after recognizing her, he would've heard her apologizing for being late. But things being the way they are, John could merely be thankful with every fiber of his being to be wearing sunglasses that kept him from being exposed as the love struck idiot he'd turned into.

Nevertheless his little sister seemed to sense something, because she nudged him painfully to gain his attention. "John, this is Dr. Elizabeth Weir. Elizabeth, this is my bro ..." The introduction was interrupted by her phone starting to ring shrilly. "Excuse me," she sighed and turned away to answer the phone.

_Elizabeth Weir … Sheppard, you _are_ a lucky son of a bitch! Now or never, second shot. _

Destiny offered John Sheppard another chance and this time he wasn't about to let it slip through his hands again. Accordingly, he took a deep breath, put down his sunglasses in the coolest gesture and smiled at Dr. Weir cheerfully.

"John Sheppard," linking his eyes with hers, he introduced himself and stretched out his hand.

For Elizabeth it also took more than a few seconds to process what was going on. His civilian clothes and the sunglasses hadn't allowed Elizabeth to recognize him earlier. _Mr. Air Force? _She was positive that perplexity was written more than openly all over her face. _To hell with a lifetime of a professional poker face and diplomacy …_

When she'd encountered him unexpectedly at theconference in New York after their strange encounter in the elevator, she had thought something about a small world. What should she think now? This was so much more than small, or even crazy … Usually words were her forte, but currently Elizabeth Weir was at a loss. Daniel's coworker being his sister? Her ex-fiancé's new bride being his cousin? Them going shopping together? This definitely went far beyond … everything.

Even as her mind was at a turmoil she'd never experienced before her body reacted on it's own. Her eyes were locked to his and her hand took his of its own volition, which didn't help the situation at all. The touch of his hand and the intensity with which his hazel eyes focused on her made the world around Elizabeth sink into a blur. She didn't know this man and yet, she had a feeling of a strange connection to him. A feeling that seemed to be reflected in his eyes as well, after the cockiness that had dominated his features was gone, leaving only … something pure, but indefinite.

In all likelihood they would've spent eternity just standing there, slowly getting lost in each other, forgetting everything, but Josephine's return ended their moment. Either intentionally or accidentally she destroyed the moment between John and Elizabeth with her sudden flood of words. "That was the archeological department. Dr. Jackson emailed from Egypt because he immediately needs the translation of the text from the first dynasty of the … ", recognizing confused and bored expressions on both, John's and Elizabeth's faces, Josephine stopped herself, "… I know, you have no idea what I'm talking about and you're not interested. The point is: I have to go, which means the two of you have to find something on your own."

Just in the moment Elizabeth had gathered herself again, Josephine's words struck her down again. The afternoon with him - _alone_? _Oh my God, s_he took a deep breath, not able to decide if this was to be a curse or a blessing.

In this particular question John had no doubt. He was blessed. Destiny _did _love him!

Still unaware of what was going on inside and in between her companions Josephine distributed the tasks in jest. "You choose," she pointed at Elizabeth, "you pay", she pointed at John.

With a last "Have fun kids!" Josephine left hastily.

_That we will if I can help it. _John grinned inwardly, waving good bye his sister.

"Ready to go?" He asked Elizabeth happily. She only was able to bring about a nod.

_Butterflies, _she thought as she followed him to his car,_ I can't believe I have butterflies in my stomach. I was seventeen the last time this happened! Insanity must be contagious._


	6. Names and Games

A/N: So, here we go with the next chapter … I know, it took me quite a while to get it done, but life etc. etc. … you know the drill.  
Anyways, I hope you like this one! I'd love to hear, or better read what you think! Which reminds me: THANK YOU SO MUCH for all the reviews I received! I loved each and every one of them :-D  
As always the other incredible huge THANK YOU goes to my wonderful beta enough, who always does amazing things to my texts :-))))

A/N No. 2: I've updated this chapter already a few hours ago, but there were some mysterious problems. I hope it works this time. Tell me, if there are still problems ...

**6. Names and Games**

"So this is where you think we're going to find the perfect wedding gifts?" One and a half hours of driving, three phone calls to his sister and two times asking strangers for the right way later John and Elizabeth had finally reached shopping centre the art shop was hidden in.

And now, looking around in a room that felt more like a museum than a shop John honestly doubted if it was worth it. He had absolutely no clue what anyone would do with the stuff this store was full of.

"Yeah, Simon likes African Art." Elizabeth answered. She was also busy looking around, but while John was mystified, Elizabeth was fascinated.

John turned around to her in order to ask her what kind of a guy this Simon was, but couldn't bring himself to say a word when he saw the look on her face. As she was strolling between the different paintings, sculptures, masks and figures, she was smiling blissfully at the items, like they were living beings with souls. Unaware of John's observation Elizabeth continued to talk, although John wasn't sure if she was talking to him or to herself. "This is so beautiful, isn't it? It seems so natural. These works come from all over Africa and a lot of them are used in indigenous rituals. They often have symbolic functions … "

John genuinely tried to follow her monologue, but the look on the doctor's face was too distracting. Like a child in a candy shop, John smiled inwardly, completely caught in her own world … and she's even more beautiful without that strange distance in her eyes.

"… stand for honesty and beauty …"

"Beautiful indeed." John only became aware that he had expressed his thought aloud when he noticed Elizabeth's irritated look. _Damn! Caught blatantly staring – again, _John reflected as he watched the enthusiasm that had lit up Elizabeth's face so beautifully disappeared, leaving a harsh contrast..

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bore ..."

"No, please, I mean, you're absolutely right, you … " John cut her off immediately, desperately looking for a way to keep her poker face from appearing again. "… I mean I can't imagine how anyone can live without those stunning dust catchers around. My life suddenly appears empty."

"Well, that's the spirit." Elizabeth smirked back and probably for the millionth time in his life John inwardly thanked his father for passing on to him the "genetic diabolic cuteness", as his mother had always called it, most of the time while shaking her head in surrender. His dad, on the other hand, had christened it "the Sheppard-gift".

And Elizabeth seemed to be_ very_ susceptible to the gift, because now she was not only grinning, but smiling back at him with her whole face.

For the second time in mere hours John and Elizabeth seemed to get lost in each other.

_I'm falling… _John's epic line of thinking and their moment became once more victims of rude interruption. This time it was one of the saleswoman who was politely addressing them. "Hello, can I help you?"

For both, John and Elizabeth, it was like waking up with a start. Whereas John coughed subtly and declined for them, Elizabeth turned away, desperately praying that she was not blushing.

The saleswoman couldn't help but smile at the two adults looking like teenagers being caught making out. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask." Her retreat was accompanied by most innocent nodding on John and Elizabeth's side.

After the woman was gone John shook himself inwardly, took a deep breath and raised his eyes to Elizabeth again, only to realize that she was yet again focused on the "exhibits". Luckily for Elizabeth, John never knew what it cost her to ignore the latest attack of mean butterflies on her stomach and appear so engaged in art.

John instead decided to take another try on humor. "How about this one?" He asked Elizabeth, pointing at a small wooden statue of a fertility goddess. "Anni'd be thrilled if we gave them this."

At first Elizabeth giggled, but only until she'd processed his words altogether. _Anni? Who the hell is Anni?_ Elizabeth wondered … and her thought wandered back to their first meeting. For a weird reason Elizabeth decided not to ponder over, she still could hear the words he'd said on the phone in the elevator. _I love you, too … Bye, bye baby. _Okay then, so"baby" seemed to have a name now. But Anni? Why did these girls always have to have such ridiculous names? Were real names out of fashion? Anni … Tiffy … Sandy …. Men, it was always the same with them!

While the major part of Elizabeth's mind was talking itself into a rage, a quiet voice tried to convince her that she really had no reason to become angry, after all, it was not like they were having "something". Maybe she had just misinterpreted his behavior …

"You alright? You seem a little …"

John's voice pulled Elizabeth out of her thoughts. It was also only then that she became conscious how close he was standing all of a sudden.

Distancing herself from him, Elizabeth answered. "What? Ahm, I mean yeah, of course. Everything's just peachy." She wasn't even able to muster the effort to keep the sarcasm from her reply, although the voice inside her mind still tried to fight the losing battle of convincing her that she had no right to blame John Sheppard of all people for her collected failures with diverse representatives of the mean men folk.

John for his part couldn't help but notice the strange undertone her voice had adopted unexpectedly. _I'm probably simply imagining things, _he concluded and decided to take one step forward.

"What would you want to have for your presents? Would your … boyfriend like dust catchers as well?" John hadn't been able or brave enough to look in her eyes throughout his second question and was therefore more than a bit startled when he took in Elizabeth's aggravated reply."Would you please stop that?!"

"What?" Looking up from his feet he felt scared and attracted at the same time by the way her hands were resting on her hips and her eyes were sparkling.

"For starters you could stop laughing about these artifacts since they represent entire cultures, and then … How can you? I mean, you … and …". While speaking her hands had left her hips and were now flying around frantically.

_Okay, maybe I wasn't only imagining things. She is mad._

_And hot for that matter._

But still he had no clue about the reasons why she was mad – and hot . "No offense, really, but I have no idea what you're talking about."

His calmly articulated utterance seemed to infuriate her even more. Some other people in the shop had already taken the precaution of putting some distance between themselves and Elizabeth's flying hands. "I mean … there was … there was a moment! At the main entrance of the university we had a moment. There was … something!"

_This is getting nowhere. _Although her desperation was genuinely entertaining John had to stop her to finally get to know what was going on. "Okay, and the problem lies where?"

"You know what? I have a lot of work to do and I don't have time for this. Go and play with your Tiffy-Sandy-Anni-bunny-baby-honey or whatever."

Running his hand through his hair in a most desperate gesture, John was truly close to giving up any attempts to understand women in general. But at this point the situation was too crazy to throw in the towel; he had to know what had changed the beautiful doctor's behavior in the span of a few seconds. Accordingly, John followed Elizabeth as she was trying to stalk away from him. As smoothly as possible he grabbed her arm to stop her and positioned himself in front of her.

"Would you please explain the problem you seem to have with me? Slow, short sentences, one syllable words. Just humor me; please."

That did it. Elizabeth couldn't keep quiet any longer. "Don't you play innocent! First you … you … do your … prince-charming-attractive-flyboy-routine on me and in the next second you talk about your girlfriend, wife, good lay or whatever! It's always the same!" It was only the irritated and curious looks of the other people in the store that kept Elizabeth from screaming.

In any other circumstances John would have had a good laugh on hearing her saying something like "good lay", but right now he was too busy trying to find out what was bothering her so much.

"My what? I don't have … " And then it dawned on John. _Anni._ She was talking about Anni.  
"Anni is my sister." He said, slowly emphasizing word after word as if he was talking to a child.

"How could that be? How many sisters do you think you have?"

"Just the one you know as far as I'm aware."

"But her name is Finn for heaven's sake!"

John had to muster a lot of self-discipline to avoid laughing at her. "Okay, I know this is not easy: I have one sister, we live together in our parents' house and she works at the university, just like you do. On the same page so far?" John looked at her with big questioning eyes, while she only raised an eyebrow. "I take that as a yes. The name of that sister of mine is Annika Josephine."

"What about … ? I mean …"

"Finn?" John said helpfully. Elizabeth nodded.

"Finn is the "cool" nickname she gave herself when she started getting rebellious. Didn't want to be a child anymore."

"And you … ?"

"Still use Anni since it annoys the hell out of her."

"But …" Elizabeth Weir had never been so speechless in her whole life.

"And as for that phone call back in New York: That was also my dear sister."

"You say 'bye bye baby' to your sister?"

"Eavesdropping?"

_Smug bastard. _"Making phone calls in tiny elevators? Nobody in that damn elevator had a choice but listen!"

"Whatever you say. But yes, I said 'bye bye baby' to Anni. I wanted to annoy her because we had an argument and she was harassing me over the phone."

_Shit. _"Shit." Elizabeth swore in a whisper. "I have to go." _Speechless and embarrassed. _The former diplomat literally prayed for the ground to open up and swallow her. But since she estimated that the odds for this to happen would be against her, she beat a retreat when his phone surprisingly started to ring.

"Elizabeth, wait", he attempted to stop her until he checked the display of the cell phone. _Sumner calling, _it said.  
"Damn, I have to … "

She didn't hear the end of his sentence or even his phone call any more. Passing him without looking at him she practically ran out of the store.

_I didn't … there was a moment._John silently - and belatedly – agreed with Elizabeth, but found himself now denied of the possibility to tell her that. She would be long gone before Sumner would come only close to an end.

_Crap/Elizabeth was right/ There was something/Elizabeth/Something special/Something worth of followi__ng/Something worth pissing off superiors… _

And John Sheppard would be damned if he didn't go after that something that might be worth everything. Switching off his phone brusquely he started sprinting after her.


End file.
